Toxic Purple
by J Lyn Takashi
Summary: Two very unlikely villians join forces to defeat their enemies.Formally From Tokyo to Metro City
1. A Whole New World

A/N: This idea just came to me after I was at my dad's and he told me he wished I still watched the Turtles, because he liked them and Inuyasha gets on his nerves. A lot of my stuff is really dark and angst ridden, because that's the easiest for me to write. But I have a weird sense of humor and I write off the wall crossovers for fun. This is by far the most insane thing I have ever written. This won't be updated a lot. It will be something I work on when I'm stuck on my other stories. There will be original characters and celebrity cameos included in this story. The main characters will be those from Inuyasha and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. This is my first A/U story. Also, the show Inuyasha is shown in this universe. Weird? Yes, I know, but bare with me. I can explain this. All Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle stuff refers to the 1980's version of the show, because it's the only one I know. Remember, although this will contain some adult languages and themes, that this is HUMOR. It's supposed to be funny. Don't take it serious. If you don't want to read this, please go elsewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from any of the other shows mentioned.

Chapter 1- A Whole New World

An indigo cape trailed behind the tall Japanese man. His appearance made one think he was a demon or some sort of uber samurai. A metal helmet covered his head of black hair. A steel plate worked to hide his nose and mouth from view. The only features on his face that could be seen were his beady dark eyes. A baggy purple glittery shirt tapered to his narrow waist. Metal guards with spikes were on his forearms and shoulders. His pants were black. Metal shin and knee guards adorned with spikes were worn over the pants.

With him were what a few people who saw him thought of as a warthog and a rhino demon. Some people stopped and gaped, but a lot of people ignored them. There was, after all, a big Anime Convention in Tokyo this week, so the people just assumed that they were there for that. Thick, cloying purplish black fog hung heavily in the air as the three…uh… men walked toward the looming rise office building.

Damn the smog looked weird here in Tokyo!

In the man's left hand was a letter from a man named Nick Sato. Oroku Saki, or the Shredder, as he was called, had no idea what had possessed him to come here. Perhaps it was Krang's incessant, non-stop bitching that had caused him to make the inter-dimensional and six thousand mile journey with the two bumbling morons, Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Gee Shredder, this place is weird," the mutated warthog said.

"Yeah," the rhino said. "Why did we have to come with you anyway?"

Shredder closed his eyes for a second as he shook his head. He could already feel the migraine making his head throb and it wasn't even noon yet. After having these two as his side kicks for three years, he still hadn't taken the time to tell them apart. He always called them the wrong names. It wasn't as if he needed to, Shredder wasn't even sure they knew what their own names were. "You fucking morons begged to join me to get away from the constantly PMSing Krang."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Me too."

Shredder deeply regretted taking them with him now. He should have left them in Dimension X with Krang. Perhaps Krang would have killed them or maybe they would have killed him. There was always the chance they would have set the Technodrome on fire and killed themselves and Krang.

If only some dreams would come true.

Shredder needed to get away from Metro City before he went crazy. Those fucking turtles had bested him again! Who would have thought four sixteen year old mutants could beat him? Especially since one was a control freak, another was a genius, one was a major prick, and the other one made a valley girl look like Einstein. (Can you tell me which turtle is which?)

How the hell did they always beat him?

Sometimes Shredder wondered why he was being a super villain anyway. It's not like he could rule the world or anything. What was his goal? Shredder knew he wanted to start his own sect of Yakuza in Metro City, but who would have thought he'd have four ninja turtles and their vengeful rat sensei?

It wasn't that their leader was a rat of a human. Oh no, their leader, Master Splinter, was a mutated rat that wanted revenge on Shredder for killing his owner, Hamato Yoshi, twenty years earlier. It wasn't like he meant to kill him.

Well he had, but that wasn't the point.

Maybe that's what was wrong. Karma was coming back to bite him on the ass.

Part of him simply wanted to give up. Then what would he do, go back to selling cars?

No! He vowed that he would never again sell another car!

He'd be damned before he went back to Dry Ridge, Kentucky to sell one more Toyota!

Perhaps becoming the Shredder was just a mid-life crisis. He had just turned thirty, two weeks before. A bit young for a mid-life crisis, but what the hell? After all, his twenty six year old girlfriend reporter, April O'Neil had broke up with him to alope in Las Vegas with that wannabe hockey player, Casey Jones. He had given up his job and mundane life in Kentucky for her and once they got to Metro City, the bitch had kicked him out. So he was homeless and jobless.

That's when he met Krang. And his life changed forever.

Now at thirty three, he was a crime lord, but those turtles were total pains in his ass.

He had been shocked to say the least when Krang threw the damn letter at him.

He had been lying on his ten thousand dollar purple leather couch watching some random anime on Cartoon Network and eating a bag of Chex Mix. The villain, some head case named Naraku, was someone he actually felt pit for. Besides the fact that it must suck to be that fucking crazy, the dog boy he was fighting was even more annoying than the turtles. Of course Krang had interrupted his cartoon time when he had thrown the letter at him.

Shredder remembered the myth about half demon Inuyasha, his time-traveling woman, and the evil villain, Naraku. He remembered hearing that the priestess who had freed Inuyasha from the tree had sealed Naraku away for five hundred years.

Surely it was just a myth.

It was nice to be back in Japan again.

That was until the kid ran up to him.

"Wow! Those are the coolest costumes I have ever seen." He looked to be about fourteen with red streaked spikes in his jet black hair and he spoke in Japanese.

"What did he just say?" Bebop asked Rocksteady.

He shrugged. "When the hell did I start speaking Chinese?"

Shredder rolled his eyes. They were in Japan! What a fucking moron! "Don't say another word either one of you." He told the two.

He was going to say something when a woman and a man rushed toward them. The woman was a typical Japanese beauty with long, straight black hair and dark almond shaped eyes, but the man looked like some kind of albino. He had short spiked white hair and eyes that were covered by dark sunglasses. He wore baggy blue jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt.

"Sota, what have I told you about bothering random people?"

"Aww, come one Kagome. I was just telling them that their costumes were cool."

"I'm really sorry about that." The woman bowed slightly.

"Keh!" The man said. "If you two are done fucking around, we have to go see if Koga found any more information on all the demon outbreaks."

They ran off, leaving Shredder stunned. Koga, Kagome, and Sota were all characters on the anime he had been watching that night.

He shook his head. The kids were just playing some kind of fucked up role playing game.

They walked into the huge high rise and went to the front desk. They walked up and watched as a bored looking woman leering at a computer screen. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I'm here to see Nick Sato."

"Right," she mocked him as she looked at him, then to Bebop and Rocksteady.

He slammed his hands on the counter. "Listen to me, I have an appointment with Sato-sama. My name is Orko Saki."

"Go on up to the top floor. I'm very sorry about this Saki-sama."

"Arigato."

They walked to the elevator and rode to the top floor.

They were met by a woman with sunglasses on and she led them into an office. The man behind the desk was pretty and had long black hair. He wore a black suit with a purple tie.

"Nick Sato, I presume?" Shredder said.

He smiled. "Some call me that."

The door slammed closed causing Shredder and his minions to jump.

Shredder looked back to the man. His clothes were different and he had three tentacles waving around him. Shredder jumped of from his chair, knocking it to the floor. "Holy fucking shit!"

"Others call me Naraku." He smiled.

'Great.' Shredder mentally rolled his eyes. This was all he needed. "What do you want with me?"

"I need you to assist me with something." The cool evil voice spoke to the wide eyed human.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Like what?"

The being rose from his chair and walked closer to them. Shredder back away from Naraku. He had seen those anime pornos with the tentacle monsters.

No way in hell would one of those things touch him.

"Why do you fear me?"

Shredder laughed. "I don't fear you. I don't like your tentacles."

"Why not?"

Shredder snorted. "Puh-lease." He scoffed. "I've seen those anime movies with the tentacle monsters."

Naraku frowned and instantly his tentacles vanished. "I do sometimes use my tentacles in such a manner, but have no intention on using them on you in such a way."

"Whoa. That was way too much information." Shredder held up his hands. "Why do you need my help?"

"Because my enemies are close to discovering my resurrection. They still believe that there are two years before the curse on me is lifted. Too bad the spell of that little bitch, Kagome, lasted for ten too few years."

"And just how is that my problem?" Shredder arched a brow.

"I want you to take me back to Metro City with you."

His eyes widened in shock. "Why Metro City? Why not New York, LA, Washington, or Miami?"

"Metro City is big enough for me to regroup and form an army, but has a low enough profile that no one will think to look for me there."

"What if I don't want to help you?" Shredder crossed his bulky arms across his chest.

Naraku approached Shredder with a sinister smile on his face and allowed his tentacles back out. He pressed his chest to Shredder's and watched the terror in the human's eyes as the tentacles flicked about wildly, but none touched him.

"Then you will get to know my tentacles. Intimately."

Shredder flinched and Naraku laughed. "How soon can you be ready to leave?"

"By the end of the week. Thank you Shredder, I knew you would see things my way."

Shredder had a bad feeling about this.

"Where will I be staying?" Naraku asked.

"My house."

"This is going to be fun." Naraku laughed and walked from the room.

"Fuck!" Shredder knew he shouldn't have come to Japan. He had thought things couldn't get any worse.

Well, they just had.


	2. Leaving on a Jet Plane

A/N: In this chapter, Naraku finds someone new to terrorize on the flight back to Metro City. The insanity continues…

Feedback: Desired, but not required.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But if I did, the possibilities are endless.

Chapter 2: Leaving on a Jet Plane 

"You know, Shredder?" Naraku's voice purred as he sat in the seat behind him on Shredder's personal jet. They were three hours out of Tokyo. That meant they were about ten hours from home. "I never would have dreamed that someone like you would travel in such style."

Shredder eyed the man behind him and climbed from his seat without a sound. Shredder moved to the seat behind Naraku. The compliment or insult, whatever it was, didn't even warrant Shredder's reaction.

The action was not lost on Naraku. His red eyes narrowed. He didn't like to be ignored. "What was the motivation behind that?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course, I can smell lies, Saki-san." Naraku was taunting him the way the turtles did.

"I'd much rather have you in front of me than behind me." Shredder stared at him.

"Ah, my tentacles." Naraku mused. "I told you not to worry. I have no intention on using them on you."

"Thank God for small miracles." Shredder said. The tentacles weren't his only reason, but he didn't want to go into detail, and Naraku didn't ask.

Naraku looked up as two women he hadn't seen before walked from where he could smell coffee coming from. One was short, blond, and dressed like a flight attendant. Albeit a flight attendant from a porn movie, but a flight attendant nonetheless. Her skirt was very short, her top very tight with cleavage pouring from it. She walked on a pair of three inch, ice pick heels.

The woman behind her had long brown hair, highlighted with blond streaks, but low lighted with darker brown color. She had the face of a young Cindy Crawford, and a body like Kelly Clarkson. Her eyes were the color of milk chocolate. Naraku tried not to gape. His ideal woman had just appeared in front of him. She was clad in a pair of khaki pants and a tight pink tee shirt that said, "I'll try being nicer, if you try being smarter" on the front of it.

She walked to the back of the plane and sat in the seat across the aisle from Shredder, as the flight attendant took the orders of the people at the front of the plane.

"Hey Shred, what's up?" She asked him.

Naraku, having almost no control, spun in his seat, and turned to look at them both. He stared at his dream woman openly.

"If you're going to sit there and leer at me for the next half a day, at least tell me your name." The woman smirked at Naraku.

The shock was on his face for a second before he blinked, leaving his calculating and somewhat charming look on his face. He stood up and forced her into the window seat, or he would have sat on her lap. He took her hand and brought the back of it to his lips. "Some call me, Nick Sato," he said.

"Oh yeah? Well some people call me, Logan Walker. What do the other people call you?"

"Others call me Naraku." He watched the shock on her face.

"Very funny." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naraku hissed at her.

Logan's laughter died instantly. "He's joking, right?"

"I wish he was." Shredder mumbled.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Saki?" The flight attendant asked.

"Get me a bottle of Excedrin Migraine and a bottle of Pepsi. A two liter of Pepsi, please Chrissy?"

"Okay." She turned to Naraku and Logan. "What for you Lo?"

"Some orange pop and a bag of pretzels for now. Thanks Chris." She smiled at her friend.

She looked at the gorgeous Japanese man next to Logan. "What for you, Mr.?"

"Chrissy, this is Nick Sato." Shredder flicked his hand toward Naraku.

"Some people call me that." He began.

"Oh for the love of Christ," Shredder said, rolling his eyes.

"And others call me Naraku." He added after a dramatic pause.

"Like the guy from the anime?"

"You've heard of me. I'm very flattered." Naraku said. "Can I have a bottle of tequila, a bag of pixie sticks, and a pack of Oreo cookies."

Shredder instantly had an image of Naraku, drunk and on a sugar high, storming the cockpit causing the plane to crash on an uncharted desert island. Everyone was dead except for the two of them. "No!" He shouted. "No alcohol! Give him something else!"

Naraku pouted, but replied, "Mountain Dew."

Shredder wasn't sure if it was good to allow him that much sugar and caffeine. It couldn't possibly be worse than alcohol could it?

What the hell did you feed a super villain with extreme demonic powers, anyway?

"You're kind of crowding me. Can you please move?" Logan pulled a notebook from her book bag.

"You never know where I will go next." He vanished then appeared in front of his incarnation, Kagura.

Her hot pink eyes glanced up at him for a second, before she rolled them, and focused back at the lap top computer screen she was playing Wheel of Fortune on.

"Are you enjoying your trip, Kagura?" Naraku crouched down next to her.

She didn't look over at him, knowing it would piss him off. "Of course master Naraku. I love long plane rides with things like those two." She nodded toward Bebop and Rocksteady.

"Hey! We weren't doing nothing to you!" One of them shouted.

"Yeah!" The other yelled.

"If you would like, I could absorb you for the remainder of the trip, Kagura." He purred, touching the side of her face.

She shook her head. "No! We just started getting along so well."

Shredder's eyes closed as he sighed. What in the hell was he doing with this thing on his plane? Naraku was pure evil. From seeing the way he was portrayed in the cartoon you would think that he was some collected evil genius.

He might be an evil genius, but did he really have to be so fucking crazy?

Well, Logan would tell him, to look on the bright side. Maybe Naraku would kill Krang. She was right! There was a silver lining to every cloud.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the air shifting in front of him. Naraku was nose to nose with him, with his tentacles flicking about. "Jesus Christ!" Shredder's head snapped back and connected with the side of the plane.

Naraku laughed at the human's fear and pain.

Shredder batted one away as it came too close. "Get those fucking things away from me!"

Logan squealed as the tentacles waved in her seat. She jumped over the seat in front of her to get away from them.

Naraku was intoxicated by the human's fear and this human man didn't look too bad. It was a shame that his tastes didn't run toward men. His tentacles vanished as he flopped into the seat next to Shredder. "Tell me, Saki-san. Why didn't you wear your other outfit?"

Shredder nearly snorted, but he looked at the creature next to him, and knew he was serious. "You have no idea how hard it is to get through a metal detector with that thing on." Shredder commented dryly as he reached for his bottle of water, and took a drink.

"Then how did you get those two through security?" Naraku was genuinely curious.

"A whole hell of a lot of money."

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!

Logan's jaw hung open as she stared at Naraku. The whole idea of the Inuyasha story being true was totally insane, but Logan was very open minded. Besides, there was no way she could just explain away the man's slimy tentacles.

After several minutes of listening to his sniffing sounds, she looked over at him to see what he was doing.

The sight about floored her.

Naraku. One of the few villains she feared and truly despised was cutting with a credit card, then snorting up lines of pixie stick dust. When he finished with his last line, he threw his head back with a moan, flicking his long hair in Logan's face. She had learned that it did no good to move away from him, because he followed her wherever she went.

For a while she had sat with Shredder between them, but the squeals and cries of pleasure coming from the bathroom told Logan that he had more important things to do.

"Would you care to follow suit?"

Logan's head snapped back to face Naraku. "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you wanted to…"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

Naraku sat back clearly frustrated.

"You know I never would have figured someone like you would be into sex enough to do it with a bunch of witnesses."

"If that cartoon you are so fond of showed my true sexual escapades, it wouldn't be called the name it is, and I know for a fact that it would have to be sold in adult shops."

Logan tried not to sneer at him as he purred the words. He was hot. She'd give him that much. But as hot as he was, there was something about him that made her skin crawl. "I'm going to try to get some sleep." She crawled into the window seat and before he could move next to her, she threw her book bag between them. "Good night."

Naraku glared at the woman, but decided that she wasn't important enough to kill for rejecting him.

He watched the goose bumps well up on her skin as she fell into a deep sleep. He shrugged out of his dark purple suit jacket and tossed it on her. A smirk reached his lips when she pulled it closer to her.

He unfastened the cuffs of his black silk dress shirt and reached up to loosen his gold and green tie. He rolled the shirt sleeves up his forearms, before he grabbed the black leather bag that contained his lap top computer. He pulled out his sunglasses and pushed them into his hair like a headband.

Naraku enjoyed this era much more than he did the era five hundred years ago. The technology, the living arrangements. Plus the fact that he had sensed no other demons, led him to the assumption that he was the only one. It was true that he worried about Kagome finding him and purifying him, but she alone wouldn't have the power to defeat him, once he regained his full strength.

Then, he would rule over the humans with an iron fist once he had the entire sacred jewel. He chuckled at the thought as he opened his computer, and popped in a DVD.

The evil smile remained on his face until his favorite movie began to play. He pulled on his headphones, and settled back to watch the movie as thoughts of world domination ran through his head.

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!

Shredder walked out of the bathroom to find the plane hadn't been torn to pieces and that no one had been killed. His eyes glued to Chrissy's back as she sautered up the aisle. She had taken his mind off Naraku for a good thirty minutes.

The plane was deceptively quite as Shredder looked around. Kagura was watching a movie of some kind and Bebop and Rocksteady were looking over the seat behind her to watch it as well. The creepy girl in white was sleeping with her head on the shoulder of the gothic looking teenage boy in black. He glanced into the seat in front of him to see Logan sleeping soundly, curled away from Naraku as much as possible. He doubted she knew that Naraku's jacket was her blanket. He knew Naraku was watching a movie and was curious as to what kind of depraved film someone like him would enjoy.

Naraku was totally enthralled with the movie. Shredder's mouth fell open as he stared at the screen. Naraku the evil, cruel, sadistic thing that he was, was watching _The Princess Diaries 2._

Shredder fell back in his seat with a groan.

Naraku smirked as he listened to Shredder's movements. For an instant, his eyes glanced to the magazine that Logan had been reading.

He suddenly jerked it into his hand and stared at the cover. Instantly he vanished from his seat and appeared next to Shredder.

"Will you fucking stop that?" Shredder snapped.

"Read this." Naraku thrust the magazine at Shredder.

"20 ways to enhance your pleasure." His voice was dry and not amused.

"Not that you stupid human!" He hissed. _"That!" _He pointed at the picture of the man and the woman on it.

"Fifteen tips to enhance your sex life from the Western Lord and his Lady." Shredder stared at Naraku. "So, what about it?"

"That's Sesshomaru and Kikyo."

"No." Shredder said slowly. "That is Skyler Van. He uses the Sesshomaru character as a gimic. He's a glam rock star. His wife is named Kikyo, but she's a lawyer. There was some big scandal over a stolen sex tape that they made. That's probably why they are on that magazine."

"Where do they live?" Naraku suddenly asked.

"Metro City, why?" Shredder replied.

"Excellent." He reminded Shredder of Montgomery Burns, before he appeared back in the seat he had been before.

Shredder didn't like the way Naraku was acting one bit. Hopefully he wasn't planning on killing the two humans.

Shredder found himself wondering one thing.

Would it really be that bad if the plane crashed in the middle of the Pacific Ocean?

At least then the innocent people of Metro City would be spared from Naraku.

!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!

Next chapter: What Inuyasha and his gang have been doing. Plus, Naraku meets Krang, and the Turtles.


End file.
